Pool Floaties
by AjAwkwardsauce
Summary: Tori has a pool party and something happens. Jade saves her from drowning.


**Tumblr request: One shot of Tori in a pool and idk she's drowning and Jade jumps in and saves her and then they kiss.**

The day was sunny and humid. It was in the high nineties and Jade sat at the edge of the Vega's pool. She let her legs hang over and she spread her toes to feel the chilly water. Robbie wore a pair of orange floaties, even though the water in the shallow end only came up to his waist, and eh flapped his arms awkwardly as Cat swam around him. Beck was cannon-balling into the deep end and trying to splash Tori, who sat on Andre's shoulders. Trina was stretched out on a blow up chair with her eyes closed. Andre leaned back and Tori fell off of his shoulders. She came up laughing and coughing before hitting his chest. Jade rolled her eyes. She refused to get completely submerged because the chlorine would ruin her hair. Besides, she was comfortable on the edge, feeling the sun warm her skin and the cool temperature of the water keep her from overheating.

"I'm going to get some lemonade, does anyone else want any?" Tori climbed up the ladder and out of the pool. Everyone raised their hand and Tori counted the amount of cups she would need.

"Okay, I'll be right back!" She said cheerily before wrapping a towel around her waist and going inside. Jade rolled her eyes. That girl was the most stereotypically perfect girl she had ever had the misfortune to know. Tori came back a few minutes later with a tray with seven cups of lemonade on it.

"Everyone out of the pool!" Tori smiled. Cat was the first to climb out and grab her cup. Robbie was next and Andre and Beck followed. Trina made sure to pull herself all the way to the edge so she wouldn't get wet.

"Tori, give me a cup!" Trina whined as Tori handed Jade her lemonade.

"You're not allowed to drink any in the pool." Tori put her hand on her hip. "Mom and Dad say so." She pointed out.

"I don't want to get wet!" Trina yelled.

"I don't care." Tori poked her tongue at her older sister. Trina struggled, but finally managed to pull herself out of the pool without getting a single drop of water on her tanned skin. Jade was actually very impressed by this, but went back to being annoyed as Trina started to flirt with Beck. Jade was not actually dating Beck but Trina got on her nerves anyways. Suddenly Andre picked Trina up and threw her into the pool.

"Andre!" Trina screamed as she wiped the water from her eyes. He smiled smugly from the edge of the pool and Jade couldn't help but laughing. "This is a new bikini!" Trina slapped the water angrily. She started to move to the edge of the pool to climb out.

"I hate your stupid friends." She told Tori.

"Well, maybe if you had some of your own, you wouldn't have to hang out with us." Jade snorted. Beck picked up Tori and went to throw her into the pool but he tripped on a balled up towel on the ground. She flew out of his arms and smacked her head on the edge of the pool before slipping under the water. Jade started laughing at Beck because he fell until she noticed that Tori wasn't resurfacing.

"Tori?" Jade leaned forward and saw that she was at the bottom of the pool, her eyes closed and a deep gash on her forehead.

"Tori!" Trina screamed from the opposite end of the pool. Jade jumped into the pool immediately. She swam to the bottom and her eyes burned as she looked at Tori through the blurry water. She picked Tori up with one arm and kicked off of the bottom of the pool to push her to the top. It was so difficult to get to the surface that she almost thought she wouldn't. But the burning in her lungs forced her to drag Tori to the edge of the pool where Andre and Beck stood in shock.

"Don't just stand there, get her out of here!" Jade ordered. Beck and Andre grabbed under Tori's armpits and pulled her out of the water. Cat spread out a towel and they placed her carefully on top of it. Jade pushed herself onto the concrete and crawled over to Tori. She didn't look like she was breathing. Jade's heart was beating in her ears. She had never had someone die that was close to her. She had never had someone die right in front of her. She never had a friend die.

She wouldn't let it happen now.

She started pumping on Tori's chest before she pinched at the girl's nose and breathed into her mouth. Everyone was crowded around the two of them and watching in silence. Jade repeated the steps a few times before Tori suddenly opened her eyes and sucked in a breath. She started coughing and spit up a bunch of water. The wound on her head was bleeding profusely and Trina knelt down and pushed a towel to it.

"Are you okay, little sis?" she asked. Tori was still breathing heavily and Jade's hand rested on her chest.

"I think, I'll be okay." She said, her voice sounding raspy. Jade leaned down and kissed Tori.

"Don't you ever do anything like that ever again!" She yelled, almost crying when she pulled away.

"Wha-?" Tori's eyes were glazed.

"I don't want to lose you." Jade said. Trina looked up at Jade and smiled. Beck cleared his throat.

"I'm – uh, sorry about…" he coughed, "almost killing you." He finished. Tori laughed with a grimace.

"It's okay Beck," she tried to sit up. "Wow! My head hurts!" She cried out.

"Yeah, let's get you to the hospital. You might need stitches." Jade helps support her as they stand up.

"Jade, your hair's all wet, I'm sorry." Tori reached up and grabbed onto one of the loose ringlets. Jade laughed.

"Its fine, I'm much happier that you are alive." She planted a kiss on Tori's cheek.


End file.
